oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikigami
Shikigami (式神,"Ceremonial God") is the second of five highly advanced Logia-techniques invented by Admiral Fuyuki. It builds off of the foundation of the first one, Shukuchi: and likewise requires by extension that its user be able to transcend the bounds of humanity and embrace their new existence, and like its predecessor its only possible if the Logia-wielder is Awakened. Unlike Shukuchi, Fuyuki has vowed to share this knowledge only under exceptional circumstances, for as opposed to the first technique, Shikigami is potentially disastrous to its user. Overview Once Fuyuki achieved proper proficiency and mastered the foundation of the newly formed technique of Shukuchi, the Logia Researcher began exploring some of the questions that occurred to him while striving to master its use; namely a crucial one. The idea that if a Logia Master could truly be everywhere, their element could be found then what about being multiple places at the same time? It was an inquiry that begged to be explored further, as Ravinger set out to experiment with his powers further to achieve this result. Ravinger's intention was to device a technique that would allow him to bodily split into several separate bodies, complete with full autonomy and the ability to think, speak and act independently of one another. Fuyuki's first step to actualising the process that would eventually to learn to the conception of this very technique was to meditate upon his powers and expand the horizons of the Yuki Yuki no Mi in tandem with further refining his aptitude with the Haki, growing more and more familiar with both over a period of a few years. Until he finally managed to sense and project his will through his Logia powers. This discovery not only revolutionised how Ravinger viewed his powers, but it also presented the solution to his dilemma. Employing Shukuchi while simultaneously manifesting his spirit through his Haki at two separate locations, an experiment which he subsequently performed and which almost put an end to Ravinger Terell forever. For in his haste he'd accomplished his goal to an extent, yes, as he did bodily appear in two places at once, but his consciousness was still not fully able to endure the strain, and it struggled to reconcile the impossibility of sharing twice the senses amongst two bodies, and as a result, his mind almost shut down. Although this experience almost spelt the end of Fuyuki, it gave him crucial insight into how to correctly create the technique. For rather than creating multiple versions of himself, he would instead infuse his will into permanent elemental vessels built from his powers, and therefore intricately bound to his will and mindset. At first, these creations had very little autonomy and potency, but as Fuyuki's skill grew by leaps and bounds owing to his experimentation and training. These beings, named Elementals by Terell, could eventually be created into imposing forms and be able to act and fight independently of their creator, bound as they were to an infinite power source, Fuyuki's Logia. Elementals are challenging to create, and Ravinger explains that the number of elementals that a Logia Wielder might sustain is directly proportional to the strength of their haki and their proficiency in their Devil Fruit and expertise with Shikigami. As its creator, Ravinger has been able to create one hundred such creatures, which roam the New World and serve a similar capacity as Pacifista, although the strength of these Snow Elementals is more substantial than most war machines. For the power of such beings too depends much on the creators skill and their mastery of the Shikigami Technique in particular. Beginners might find that their elemental is a quiet mascot at best, but Fuyuki's elementals can wield the element of Snow with up to a tenth of Fuyuki's actual power and capacity, making one such elemental capable of posing a threat even to experienced pirate crews. To Ravinger's regret though, elementals are instinctively driven to follow the principles of the Logia Wielder who created them. Subconsciously acting in ways that mimic their creator and being unable to think for themselves truly, plan or use their powers intelligently, relying wholeheartedly on powerful if basic applications. If controlled en masse and directed by Ravinger however they become a Military force practically without equal. Variants Known Users *Ravinger Terell Behind the Scenes Category:Logia Techniques